


Delightful Dig

by RosyPalms



Category: Hearthstone - Fandom, Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Ritual Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Elise Starseeker and her assistant Moira search for an ancient troll temple





	Delightful Dig

Elise Starseeker embarked on an expedition into the depths of Stranglethorn Vale. Her goal was an ancient troll temple, said to house fantastical treasure.

The jungle didn’t allow for a large party. She was accompanied by her assistant Moira, a human woman in her thirties, who had a couple of expeditions under her belt. Their guides were four local trolls; two fathers and their sons.

The elders were adorned with various trophies of slain prey. One of them wore the skulls of wildcats as shoulder pads, while the other had a hood made from tiger fur. Bracelets and trinkets of bone clinked with every step they took. Their sons hadn’t earned many such trinkets yet, leaving them mostly naked. All of them wore loincloths made of furs to cover their privates.

Moira wasn’t happy about their entourage. She didn’t like the sight of these brutes, and while the older men knew how to behave themselves, the younger ones were rambunctious and most uncouth. They openly leered at her generous bosom and rear. Whenever she happened to look their way, they fondled whatever they hid under their mangy loincloths, as if to solicit sex. It was repulsive.

Moira voiced her grievances, but Elise was dismissive. Such behavior was to be expected from young men such as them; they got enough gold to discourage any misdemeanor, and even if they tried something, Moira knew how to defend herself, the night elf argued. She spoke the truth, but that didn’t make it any less disgusting.

After days of travel they finally reached the crumbling remains of a troll temple. They went straight to work. Elise entered the temple with the elder trolls, while Moira stayed outside with the young ones to examine and catalog various carvings.

Hours went by, and Moira ignored the trolls for the most part. She was too engrossed in her work to notice how they ogled her curvy body, and whispered about what they’d like to do with it sometime. She didn’t even notice that they fell asleep from boredom at some point.

She was still busy when the sun began to set. She called for one of them to fetch a torch, but got no answer. When she looked up, no one was around. She cussed under her breath and went to get it herself.

As she rifled through their supplies, a growling noise caught her attention. She perked up and scanned the bushes. She backed away without having determined the source of the sound. Slowly a pitch black cat peeled out of the foliage. Its eyes burned yellow and its teeth, glinting in the light of the setting sun, looked very sharp.

Panicked, Moira ran, crying for help. She sought shelter on top of a broken pillar. The panther tried to leap up to fetch her, but her flailing legs caught it right on the nose. The large cat prowled around the pillar while it recovered from her kick. It was shocked rather than injured.

There was no way out for Moira. All she could do was cry for help. Then, just as the panther was about to leap for her again, a spear tore through the air and just barely missed it. Her guards had heard her at last! The blue one confronted the cat, spear in hand, while the green one waited for a chance to pick up his own weapon.

Moira watched the struggle from her hiding spot in awe. The cat jumped the blue troll, clawing at his face. He held it at bay with his spear, giving his fellow an opening. Rather than fetch his spear, he grabbed the panther from behind and started wrestling with it. He took it into a choke hold and wrapped his legs around its torso, immobilizing it. The blue one went ahead and started battering its chest and belly with the butt of his spear.

The panther struggled and roared, but it was ill equipped to free itself from the hold, and the constant beatings took their toll. It grew weaker and weaker, until the green troll manged to break its neck with one decisive jerk.

Adrenaline rushed through Moira. She couldn’t believe those two manged to subdue a beast the size of a grown man just like that. For the first time, she didn’t see two sinewy, dirty trolls. She saw two warriors, strong and skilled, and they had saved her life.

The trolls patted each other on their shoulders and celebrated their hard earned victory for a moment. Then, they looked up to her. “Sorry, for being late, mon. You hurt?”, asked the blue one. Moira shook her head. “How about you?”, she asked, eyeing the green troll in particular. “I be fine, mon. Just some scratches”, he reassured her, going so far as to flex his muscles in a display of bravado.

The blue one helped her down from the pillar, catching a glimpse under her skirt in the process. She didn’t wear anything underneath. “Thank yo-”, Moira started saying, but stopped when she saw his loincloth rising. The troll cussed and tried to cover himself. “Sorry, mon. I know dis be a bad time. Battle just makes our blood boil. Please don’t be mad”, he said with a small voice. Moira found this change in attitude curious, though the large tent he pitched distracted her somewhat.

She looked over her shoulder at the green fellow. He looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact. “Why so shy all of a sudden? You’ve been entirely indecent these past few days, why act all shy now?”, she asked. The blue one squatted down, since it was easier to hide his boner that way, and looked to the side. The green one stepped up to answer. “We sorry about dat. We didn’t take dis job seriously and goofed off. We fell asleep and almost got you killed. We awful sorry, mon”, he explained with utmost sincerity.

Moira couldn’t believe her ears. These savages were actually decent people. “But you did save me in the end. Thank you”, she said and smiled at them. The blue one refused to get up, but nodded in acknowledgment. The green troll smiled, clearly pleased to be forgiven for his folly.

The green troll lit a torch, and the three of them stood there for a moment, awkwardly. The blue troll refused to get up out of embarrassment. “Sorry, it won’t go down, mon”, he said bashfully. “Why? I thought you had just been goofing off the entire time”, she asked in exasperation. She hated to admit it to herself, but his vigorous erection was quite impressive, not only in size, but in unwilting duration also. “Sure, mon, but dat don’t mean you not sexy, right, brudda?”, the blue one asked his fellow. The green one stuttered for a moment, his eyes darted all over the place, came to rest on Moira, and his loincloth started to rise, too. He cussed and covered himself as best he could with his hands. “Come on, mon. Why did you remind me? I was doing good”, he complained. Moira even thought that he blushed. Those two naughty boys were just that, boys. Boys caught with their pants down, or loincloths up.

It was incredibly lewd, but Moira couldn’t deny that their erections reinforced what they said about her, which mad her blush. Not many men just called her sexy to her face, especially not while trying to hide raging erections she had induced. _Big erections_ , she thought. She couldn’t help but admire their toned forms, now that she was within arms reach of them. The entire ordeal had left her excited. However, while initially adrenaline had induced that excitement, that had started to make way for a different kind of excitement as soon as the blue troll first popper a boner. Moira decided then that it was time to do something stupid, unreasonable, irresponsible, and most of all, fun.

“Well, I don’t think I’ll get anymore work done today, and I want to thank you for saving me”, she said as she squatted down between the two of them. She was now on eye level with the blue troll. He waved a hand dismissively. “No need, mon. We messed up, we don’t deserve it”. “I think it’s the result that counts”, she said with a smile as her hand reached under his loincloth, and wrapped around his cock. He gasped, and his eyes went wide. “What you be doing, mon?”, he asked. “I thought, since you like me so much, you might like it if I thanked you thus”, she said as she reached for the green one’s cock. They felt incredible firm and hot in her hands. She slowly rose to her feet, and the blue one with her. They stood there for a moment, Moira slowly stroking their dicks. “You serious?”, the blue one asked. “Dis be unnecessary, mon”, the green one said, overwhelmed by the sudden development. “Probably, but I want to do it”, she whispered. She exchanged looks with both of them, showing them the lust smoldering within her. The trolls exchanged a look of their own. They couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Some time later, Moira was bracing herself against a wall with one leg on the ground. The other was held up by the blue troll, who was fucking her from behind. His thrusts were long and strong, drilling her deeply. They had all stripped in the meantime. The green troll stood next to them, watching her big breasts bounce, and stroking his own cock while he waited for his turn.

Moira’s cried out in pleasure. She loved everything about her situation. The scenery was lovely, the cock thrusting into her was as well, and better yet, there was another one waiting for his turn. The trolls were surprisingly gentle and considerate. She had had to reassure the blue one several times before he dared to thrust his hips earnestly. Now both of them thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

“Dis be da best pussy eva, mon”, he moaned. Unbeknownst to her, both trolls were virgins. She had just deflowered the blue one, and he couldn’t believe how good this little human felt. Her cunt was slippery and warm and just made him want to push into her over and over again. The green one could only imagine at that point. He was eager for his turn.

Moira started writhing when the blue one made her cum. Her pussy quivered and trembled, making him inhale sharply. He tried to endure, but had to pull out before she pushed him over the edge. He let go of her leg, and she took a moment to catch her breath. “Why didn’t you finish?”, she asked, brushing sweaty strands of brown hair from her face. “Dis be too good, mon. Don’t want it to end too quickly”, he explained. Moira watched his cock, standing taller than ever, twitch. It wanted to cum so badly, it was almost pitiable. However, she couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. She had never had a man that denied himself orgasms because he like fucking her so much before. “You ready for another round, mon?”, asked the green one. He had grabbed her hips, and his big cock was resting on her butt. She wiggled it a little and smiled back at him. “Gimme”.

The green one lost his virginity much like his blue buddy, even to the point of holding his load for the moment. They took a break from fucking and played with her body for a while. They fingered her, played with her breasts, and even spanked her a little, with her encouragement. 

Ultimately, she ended up on her back. Her legs were spread wide, and the green troll was fucking her little pussy. His hips moved in a steady, smooth rhythm, resulting in deliciously long and deep thrusts. The blue one knelt next to her face, letting her fellate him. She stroked the base of his hefty member, while her mouth enclosed the tip. Her tongue wrapped around and teased his glans hungrily, making him breath hard.

Both of them were getting close. She could feel their cocks swelling up. She hoped she’d finally get their cum. The boys had denied her that pleasure up until that point, but after many orgasms, she craved a man’s warm juice.

“I be cumming, mon”, the blue one announced and tried to pull out of her mouth. However, she gripped him firmly and sucked harder, unwilling to let him escape. She wanted to taste it. He looked into her eyes, saw the desire in them, and surrendered to her will. With a loud moan, he spilled his seed inside a woman for the first time. The load was huge after holding it back for so long. The salty syrup flooded Moira’s mouth, almost choking her.

Simultaneously, the green troll was getting ready to pull out and cum on her, but Moira wouldn’t have it. Her legs closed around him, stopping his retreat. He looked at her, barely able to contain himself. She, still with his friend’s cock in her mouth, gave him a wink and a sultry smile. He smiled back dumbly, and shoved it back in as far as it would go. The fact that she wanted it inside only made it better for him. He drowned her pussy in thick cum. The shots just kept on coming, and by the end of it, he felt like he had just lost a couple pounds worth of semen.

Both trolls pulled out when there was nothing left to give. Moira opened her mouth, showing the blue one how much he had cum, before swallowing it all in one gulp. They both giggled at the raunchy display. Meanwhile, the green troll was engrossed in watching his jizz slowly flowing out of Moira’s pussy. He even called his friend over to take a look.

Moira felt very satisfied after that romp, and certainly liked the trolls a lot better than before. She looked up at them. All three of them had smiles on their faces. Then Moira noticed that both boys were still hard. “Looks like you guys could use some more”, she noted. Both of them looked at each other and themselves in surprise. “Let us take this into my tent, guys. It’s more comfortable there”, she said as she got up. “You mean, we’ll do it more?”, the green one asked. “You don’t want to?”, she asked in return. They shook their heads vigorously, and followed her into her tent. Moira wanted to try double penetration with them next.

Meanwhile, Elise was standing in front of a stone gate that slowly opened. She stood there naked, with a hand on her hip, and troll semen running down her legs. The temple they had found was dedicated to an ancient troll fertility god, and the door to the inner sanctum could only be opened with sexual energy. Therefore, Elise had done what was required. The elder trolls lay on the floor, asleep, and completely drained. It had been their first time with a night elf, and they would be remembering it for a long time. Elise herself had enjoyed the distraction, but now that the door was open, the trolls were all but forgotten. There were ancient treasures waiting to be salvaged, after all. What could be more important?


End file.
